The Dragonborn and the Avatar: Republic City
by KonahrikB157
Summary: See what happens when the Dragonborn and his friends, Serana, Gelebor, Firstine, and Odahviing stumble across a set of elder scrolls and end up in another world.
1. Chapter 1: Ancient Power Unlocked

**A/N: If any of you are wondering at the end involving the background of any of the characters, I have been toying with the idea of a background story before the crossover, but I put it on hold because they aren't a lot of Elder Scrolls/Avatar crossovers, let alone ones involving the Dragonborn. If anyone is interested in background of the characters you don't recognize, leave a review and I will make profiles for them.**

**P.S. This is my first fanfiction, keep that in mind.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Elder scrolls or ALOK all rights go to the rightful owners.**

**Kolfe POV  
**

**Western plains, Whiterun hold**

"So what kind of ruins did the guard say he stumbled on?," said Serana.

"He said something about a cave that recently opened because of a rockslide, some strange door just inside that wouldn't open and a series of circles in front of it," I said as we walked through the plains.

"I don't know of any people building any kind of structure in the middle of nowhere," added Gelebor.

"I just hope its not Dwemer or Falmer, I hate fighting the betrayed, they just remind me of the past," said Firstine as she held Gelebor's hand.

"Hey, if there's anything dangerous this close to a capital," I said,"the Jarl would've sent a group to eliminate it a long time ago."

"Still, I'm not that fond of caves in the first place,"said Firstine.

"At least you didn't have to spend a few thousand years sleeping in one," said Serana.

"But then I never would've met any of you and we wouldn't be friends," I say.

Serana smiles and I return it with my own. It had been less then a year since we met, and I could feel a real bond.

Serana, Gelebor, and Firstine, my friends. Quite a group; a boy with the soul of a dragon, a girl who recently became mortal again, and two of the last living snow elves. All of them only 17 years old, and yet they've all seen more then most people do in a lifetime.

I guess in this day and age, the people who make the most difference are the youngest.

There had been rumors of a new cave opened in a rock slide and it seemed to open some kind of ruin. The guard who discovered the cave said something about a doorway inside the cave that didn't look like any kind of normal ruin.

I heard him mention it and decided to go exploring to pass the time.

When we reached the cave and found the door inside, I noticed a series of stone circle in front of it.

"Looks like akaviri," I thought out loud," and if I'm right, then these circle are a blood seal."

I knealt down on one knee over the seal ready to put a drop of blood on it when Gelebor spoke up.

"Wait," he said,"we don't know whats in there."

"I agree," said Firstine,"what if it's all a trick and when you trigger the seal, some kind of trap goes off."

"Nothing ventured, nothing gained," said Serana taking my side.

"Okay look, if there is some kind of trap, I'm sure we can handle it, but just in case lets put these on," I said as I pulled the Konahrik, Ahzidal, Dukaan, and Zahkriisos dragon priest masks out of my pack.

Gelebor picked up Dukaan, Firstine took Zahkriisos, and Serana picked Ahzidal.

"These masks always did smell like rotting flesh," said Firstine as she placed the mask on her face and pulled the hood over her head.

"Well yes. but still they give great power, besides I washed them all five times," I said as I pulled the hood on my mask, Konahrik. "Everyone ready?" They all nodded.

"Here goes nothing," I said as I made a small cut on my finger and let the blood drop to the floor.

The circle lit up and the door opened.

Much of the area beyond the door was in ruin. It looked like it used to be some kind of fort, given the number of weapons and suits of armor found scattered around the hallways.

The only intact room looked like some kind of library. The book cases were lined with scrolls with strange emblems on their shafts. One was orange with three swirls aligned in a triangle pattern, another was blue with what looked like waves on the ocean moving under the moon, the third was green with an almost square shape with horizontal lines on the the inside, the last kind was red with the shape of a flame. Serana picked up a red scroll and opened it, looking confused.

"I can't read anything on these scrolls," said serana, "the only thing I can understand is the pictures."

"What do they look like?" I ask.

"They look like humans punching and kicking, with fire coming from their hands and feet," replied serana.

"Same over here," Gelebor said, "but they're moving their arms and it looks like water moving with them."

I picked up a green scroll and the pictures were of a man stomping his right foot with his arms in an L shape, and kicking a rock that appeared in the air with his left foot.

"Grab some of the scrolls and lets keep moving, maybe they'll come in handy later."

While the others were gathering scrolls, I noticed a door off to the left and when I opened it my jaw dropped.

On a rack before me were four elder scrolls. Strangely, each had the same emblems on their cases as the scrolls in the main room.

"Uh, guys take a look at this," I said nervously as I walked towards the scrolls. When my hand hovered over the scroll with the square emblem, it started to glow green.

I picked it up and when everyone saw, they were all confused. Serana walked towards the other three scrolls, and when the one with a flame emblem started glowing red she picked it up just like I did.

Gelebor and Firstine walked over and picked up the last two scrolls as they began to glow blue and orange in their hands, respectively.

I began to open the scroll when Serana grabbed my hand asking,"what're you doing?"

"Nothing ventured, nothing gained," I replied as I pulled open the scroll and the others followed suit.

First I saw the strange symbols I usually see when read one, then everything went black and then I saw some images: a man in fine robes with a pet bear, an army of men thrusting their arms up and punching the rocks that appeared in the air, and a tall woman with face paint dressed in green robes wielding fans and moving two massive statues.

When I came to I noticed my friends looking a little pale and shaken. "Everyone all right," I asked. They all quickly said yes.

"Lets get out of here, I'll call Odahviing and we'll fly back," I said.

They all nodded and we walked out of the underground fort, our packs filled with scrolls and the elder scrolls still in our hands.

"OD...AH...VIING," I shouted, and the red dragon landed in front of us.

"Hail Dovahkiin," Odahviing said as he lowered his neck for us to get on.

As I climbed on, I dropped the elder scroll and when I was about to pick it up the others dropped their own on top of it.

I was about to ask why, when a rune from the scrolls appeared on the ground beneath us and a massive green flash engulfed us all, including Odahviing.


	2. Chapter 2: Where in the Nine Holds

**A/N: To save people time and energy asking why Kolfe and his friends can understand what people are saying in a different world, lets just say when they read the elder scrolls in the first chapter, it gave them all an understanding of their language.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Elder Scrolls series or ALOK.**

**Republic city, Dragon Flats burough**

**Kolfe POV**

I felt the energy surrounding me dissapate, and when it did, I noticed that didn't feel any ground beneath my feet.

I fell and landed on some hard rock. When I got up I noticed two things: one, all my friends were gone, and two, I was in some kind of city with massive buildings and strangely dressed people.

"Where in the name of the nine divines am I?" I whispered to myself.

I noticed the green elder scroll on the ground wide open, I picked it up and placed it in my pack with the other scrolls I found in the fort.

The people started to crowd around and stare with confused and suspicious looks on their faces.

"Where'd he come from?" I heard one say.

"He just appeared in a green flash and fell on the sidewalk," a man replied.

"What's with the armor and the horned mask?" Someone on my left said.

Thinking I should show that I'm human, I pulled off the Konahrik mask and pulled down the hood as well as the cowl I wear over my mouth underneath it.

The crowd around me looked like they were about to run while I took it off, but when they saw my face, they seemed to relax a bit.

A group of men and women wearing black metal armor with some insignia on their chest plates walked up and made the crowd disperse. One of them walked up to me asked what was going on.

_This definitly isn't Whiterun,_ I thought, _I hope the others are okay._

**Somewhere in Republic city**

**Serana POV**

"Next time I see an elder scroll, I'm going to throw it off the nearest cliff," I said to myself.

I picked up the red scroll with the fire symbol off the ground. When I opened it back in the library, I gave me images of a 13 year old bowing and crying before a man who looked just like him, likely his father, who then burned a mark onto the boys face. Then it showed that same boy, now 17 years old, talking to a young man with arrow tattoo's, two dark skinned teenagers who looked like brother and sister and a blind girl. He asked to join their group, and the one with arrows asked his friends and after some hesitation, they all agreed. The last image was of him being shot by lightning coming from a woman's fingertips.

When I came out of it and we all got ready to ride Odahviing, Kolfe dropped his elder scroll and my own started to feel like it was burning in my hands. I dropped it just as did Gelebor and Firstine dropped their own, the scrolls land in front of Kolfe, and I wound up here.

I take off the mask Kolfe gave me and looked around.

I'd gone from the plains of Whiterun to some kind of loud city with massive towers in all directions. I look to my left and notice a large statue of a man holding fire in his left hand, and I realize that he's the teenager I saw in my vision from the scroll.

The people around me either didn't notice a strange girl appear out of thin air or they were too busy to stop and stare.

I feel a someone tap my arm and I reach for the stalhrim daggers Kolfe made for me, but stop when I notice it's just a boy with a dirty outfit.

"What was that green flash, you just showed up out of nowhere!?" he asked.

"I don't know... where am I?" I ask.

The boy gave me a confused look. "You're in Republic city," he replied.

Definitely not Whiterun, or any part of Skyrim for that matter.

"My name's Skoochi, by the way," he said, interrupting my thoughts,"Maybe I can help you out, for a fee." He stuck out his hand.

"How can a kid help me?" I asked.

"I know my way around this city, and I know who to avoid, and who to make friends with."

I shrugged my shoulders, reached into my pack for some septims and dropped them in his hand.

For a minute, he looked even more confused, but then he bit into one of the gold coins and smiled.

"So whaddya want," he asked.

"Keep an eye out for anyone wearing armor like this-" I moved my hands over my Ancient Falmer Armor "-and if you see them, I'll be back later and I give you more gold."

"Throw in ten more coins and it's a deal," he said.

"Fine," I replied, giving him ten more septims and walking away.

**Outside Police Headquarters**

**Gelebor's POV**

As I picked up my scroll and took off my mask, I decided to leave the hood on and the cowl over my mouth and ears, so this way no one would know I was an elf.

I walked in to the building with a large statue of a woman in what appeared to be a guard's uniform. When I asked a man at the desk what this place was for, he looked at me like there was something wrong with me.

"You okay, kid? This is the police station, everyone knows that," he replied.

I'd never heard the word "police" before, and I'd certainly never been called child before.

"You okay? Your skin looks really pale," he said noticing my the snow white color of my exposed arms.

"I'm fine, I just need to find my friends," I said.

"Well if you file a missing persons report, we'll search the city for them." replied the officer.

"How do I do that?" I asked.

"Just tell me what they look like and I'll set it all up, you can call me Saikhan by the way."

"One of them is a woman with pale skin like me, the other two are nords, one man and one woman," I told him.

"Nords?" Saikhan repeated.

Realizing my mistake, I said,"Sorry, I meant that they're tall, fair haired people, one black haired woman, one brown haired man."

"Okay," he said while writing,"you can wait over on that bench for a while if you want to."

I thanked him and sat on the bench, thinking about the vision the elder scroll gave me before I ended up here. Images of dark skinned humans with heavy clothing living together in a harsh tundra, hunting animals, living in tents and buildings made of snow. At the end of it, I saw them manipulating water, ice and snow by moving their arms.

I'd almost fallen asleep when Saikhan walked up to me.

"We just got a call from one of the councillors, his children found a woman pale skin outside his house. She hit her head and is unconscious at the moment."

My heart skipped a beat.

"That's my friend Firstine, tell me where I need to go!"

"We'll give you a ride to the ferry, the councillor lives on an island in the bay, follow me," Saikhan said as he walked towards the door.

**Air Temple island**

**Firstine's POV**

When I came around, my head hurt like a horse kicked me.

I noticed my boots and gauntlets were gone, and I was in a bed under a blanket.

"You're finally awake." I heard someone say.

I turned to see a young girl with pale skin and dark hair wearing orange and yellow robes sitting in a chair, looking at one of the scrolls that was in my pack.

"Where am I? Who are you?" I asked in a rushed tone.

"You're on Air Temple island, my name is Jinora," she said, "my little sister Ikki found you outside, she said there was some big flash and then you appeared, fell to the ground, and hit your head on a rock."

I touched the back of my head and groaned when I felt a stabbing pain.

"My dad and some of the others carried you in here," Jinora continued, "we don't have any healers on the island, so my mom called for one. She came in while you were asleep and fixed what she could, but you'll still feel pain for some time."

"Thank you," I said, "did you pull that scroll out of my pack?"

"No, it fell out when they carried you in here. Your pack is over there-" she pointed to a table near the door "- along with parts of your armor, the mask you were wearing and the large scroll we found you with."

I just now noticed that Jinora could see my ears and chin. I moved my hands to cover the ears, when she put her hand on my arm and pushed it down gently.

"It's okay, everybody saw your ears when they brought you in, so where are you from?"

"Think we could save the explanations for later? When the rest of my friends are around?" I asked.

"Sure, but my dad will want to speak to you."

As if on cue, a tall man with a large beard and an arrow tattoo on his head walked in holding the elder scroll I was carrying.

"I see you're awake, Jinora could you leave the room," he said turning to the girl.

"Sure dad," she replied as she got up and walked out.

"My name is Tenzin, I am a councillor in Republic city," he said, taking the seat by the bed.

"I'm Firstine, and I need to find my friends, I'll gladly answer any questions you might have when I find them."

"Can you at least answer one question?" Tenzin asked.

I didn't like the idea of talking about what happened until I met with the others. "Depends on the question," I replied.

He held up the scroll and pointed at the symbol on the case.

"Are you an Airbender?"

**A/N: Sorry for the cheesy cliffhanger at the end, I just really wanted to get this chapter done. Anyway, I promise to get some fight scenes in the next chapter as well as more characters real soon. I also plan to have Odahviing play a part in this story and will introduce him in either the next chapter or the one after at the latest. Still open to suggestions.**

**P.S. I moved the story to the correct list.**


	3. Chapter 3: Thugs and Spirits

**A/N: Thank you for your support. Character profiles are in progress, really wanted to keep this story moving. Also, thinking of adding more characters from Skyrim, maybe Ulfric, the Greybeards or Paarthurnax. If you're a fan and have a character you want to see, type in a review and I'll try to add them in.**

**P.S. I got an idea going, referenced it in the last chapter, you'll see it in this one.**

**P.S.S. Thinking of swapping to third person POV instead of first person.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Odahviing POV

One moment, I was allowing the Dragonborn and his friends get on my neck, then symbols appeared on the ground. Everything went black and I landed with a crash, my head hitting something hard and made of rock.

When my vision cleared I noticed a crowd of humans keeping their distance around me, with men and women wearing black armor between me and them.

As I tried to get up, someone shouted, "it's awake!" and something shot out of the black armored humans arms, wrapping it over my wings, back, and tail. I didn't resist because if I did, they'd think I was an enemy, and I don't feel like fighting a group I knew nothing about.

"We got him, Chief," one of the armored humans said.

"No, you didn't," replied a woman with pale skin, grey hair, and and a scar on her face.

"But ma'am, we got him covered head to tail in this wire," the human countered.

"You think something that big is going to be stopped by some metal wire," she replied, "this thing is no animal, either he's not resisting because he can't or he doesn't want to attack us."

"You are right, I don't want to fight you," I said, causing everyone to look shocked, even the people restraining me.

"That thing can talk!?"

"What is he!?"

"Zu'u dovah, Odahviing, I am the dragon, snow hunter wingged, but you may call me Odahviing," I said, I turned to the armored woman who stood her ground before me.

"What is your name?" I asked her

"I am chief Beifong" she replied.

"Come forward, I would speak with you."

"How did you get here?" Beifong asked as she stepped towards me.

"I do not know," I replied, "I doubt I am alone though, I had my friends with me, when I was sent to this strange place."

"Are your friends also dragons?" she asked.

"No."

"Are you going to attack anyone here?"

"As long as they don't attack me, no."

She motioned to the officers to reel in their cables. I got up, shifted my wings, and flew up above them.

"I will be in the mountains if you want me, I will wait for the Dovahkiin's call there," I said as I flew to the east.

**Agni Kai triad territory**

**Serana POV**

I walked down the road with the moon over head, only one moon, and it didn't look like Masser or Secunda.

'If the moons aren't the same,' I thought to myself, 'then we aren't on Nirn anymore.'

"I'll pay you double next we- Oof!" I heard a man yell.

I ran into a shop and saw three people, two men and a woman wearing red jackets, beating up an old man crouched on the floor.

"Should've paid the money old man," the tallest thug said, "the Agni Kai triad doesn't take kindly to cheapskates."

The woman in the group turned toward me and tapped her friend on the shoulder, they both turned to me.

"You lost?" she asked with challenge in her voice.

"Why beat him up?" I asked, referring to the man on the floor, "Are you thugs looking for a fight, or did he do something wrong?"

"Please help me!" the man on the floor said before the leader kicked him in the stomach.

"He wouldn't pay his protection, so now he's really paying for it," the shorter thug said, chuckling.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" I said.

"Is that a challenge?" the leader asked, turning to face me.

"Your damn right it is," I said as I pulled out my daggers.

They all dropped into a stance and thrust their fists at me, and strangely, fire shot out towards me. I ducked behind a table narrowly evading the fire blast.

"This is why you don't mess with the Agni Kai triad," the woman said as she moved around the table. Before she could attack, I stabbed at her stomach, she evaded so it was only a scratch, but it drew blood.

I bounded over the table, closed the distance with the shorter man, slashed at his chest, and kicked him against the back wall with him moaning.

The leader kicked the daggers out of my hands and hit me in the face, fire from the punch burning my jaw.

I landed on the floor and the tall guy had his fist pointed at my head, then somehow, I spun around, kicked his legs, and brought him down to the floor as I stood up.

_'Where did I learn how to do that?' _I thought to myself as the woman charged me.

I dodged her punch, and when I tried to punch her back, she dodged, but fire came from my fist, just like it came from their hands. While I was distracted, someone hit me on the back of the head, knocking me to the floor. Before I could get up, I felt one of them pull off my left guantlet and burn my exposed arm, while the girl kicked me in the back.

"Not so tough now, are you?!" the girl said, kicking my stomach.

I said nothing, the pain made me want to cry, but I wouldn't give them the satisfaction. It hurt as they burned my other arm and kicked me, but I kept quiet.

"GET AWAY FROM MY FRIEND!" I heard a familiar voice yell out as the woman kicked me in the side of the head and I blacked out.

**Kolfe POV**

'Seems we can't seem to go five minutes without something bad happening' I thought as I yelled at the thugs to leave Serana alone.

"Who are you? Her boyfriend?" they asked.

I felt the blood rush to my face, "I'm her friend, and I'm not going to let you hurt her," I countered.

The two remaining thugs shot fire at me, I ducked, drew my stalhrim sword, and charged them. I slashed the man across the chest and punched him in the face, knocking him back. The woman grabbed my right wrist and tried to make me drop the sword, I stamped my right foot forward and strangely she shot up in the air and hit the celing.

"What in oblivion?" I said, I noticed the part of the floor where she was standing had risen, _'did I do that?' _I thought to myself.

I heard the last man get up, and when he was right behind me, I turned around, grabbed his shoulders, and headbutted him. I saw stars for a minute, and he slumped to the ground.

I knealt over Serana, both her gauntlets were off and her exposed arms were burned, along with parts of her jaw. I put her gauntlets and daggers in her pack, picked her up between my arms, and started to walk out.

I walked around a corner and something hit me in the back and it all went dark.

**Kolfe POV**

When I woke up, my hands were bound by ropes hanging from the celing, pulling my arms to the side and holding me up.

My armor was gone and all I had were my pants and an amulet of Talos.

The room was filled with men and women all dressed like the the thugs who attacked Serana earlier. I noticed Serana bound just like me, without her armor, but with an undershirt on as well.

"So these two are the ones who beat up three of our enforcers, they don't look like much," said an older man with pale skin, dark hair, and a more expensive looking jacket.

"You part of the Triple Threat Triade? I thought Zolt and I had an arrangement?" he asked.

"I don't know any Zolt," I replied, "and your thugs hurt my friend, they deserved what they got."

"Well that's a shame, if you were with Zolt, this would be a misunderstanding," he said. The others now gathered around me, and a group gathered around Serana.

"If you're going to hurt me, get it over with," I said, "and if your friends came to hear me beg, they're going to be disapointed."

"You sure about that," he snapped his fingers and two thugs, who I recognize from the shop earlier, step forward.

"Your girlfriend cut my friend up bad, now it's time for payback," the taller one said as he walked over to Serana and burned her on the back of the neck. Her eyes snapped shut and I saw her jaw clench at the pain.

"Leave her alone!" I shouted as more people came over and burned parts of her skin. I could feel the blood in my veins boil.

"I'd be less worried about her, and more worried about me if I were you," the leader said, the others holding fire in their hands moved towards me. "One last thing though, who are you, I'm curious if you're brave or stupid taking on the Agni Kai triad."

"Go to hell, if you're going to torture me, do it already, but don't waste my time with talk," I said indignantly.

He walked up to me casually with a scowl on his face, examining me. He backed up and then kicked me in the chest with effort, cracking my ribs hitting one of my lungs, the force of it knocking the wind out of me. I coughed and saw my own blood hit the floor.

"I'll be back in an hour," the leader said, "and I expect co-operation." He walked away and the thugs started burning me.

The hour was filled by having my skin burned, and my legs and torso kicked and punched by fire wielding sadists. I noticed one of them run over from a corner shouting about a book he found in a pack and he showed them my copy of the Book of the Dragonborn. He said it came from my pack and then one of them used fire to make a burn that looked like a dragon on my right forearm. Someone else burned it on my left forearm, then ran over to Serana and did the same to her.

I blacked out a couple times from the pain, when I was awake I looked over to Serana to see how she was doing. She hung there, limp, the only sign she was alive was her chest rising to show she was breathing.

I blacked out after that and later I was awakened by a slap to the face. I saw the leader before me again, with a dark grin on his face.

"Now you want to tell me who you are, or do you want another hour?" he asked.

_'Now or never'_ I thought to myself, "I've got three words for you," I said out loud.

"Well use them wisely, kid."

I pulled in as much breath as I could with my hurt lungs.

"HUN, KAAL, ZOOR!"

A large aura of white and blue energy appeared in the middle of the room taking everyones attention. But this was different then normal, when it disappated, I saw not just Hakon, but Felldir and Gormlaith, all with their weapons drawn.

_'Since when do they all show up!?' _I thought to myself, as they each took in breath and got ready to shout.

"FUS, RO, DAH!"

"YOL, TOOR, SHUL!"

"FO, KRAH, DIIN!"

Suddenly all the thugs were being thrown across the warehouse, burned, or frozen by Unrelenting force, Fire breath, and Frost breath.

The leader turned his attention back to me, his expression a mix of fear and anger. He kicked me in the chest again, hurting my ribs and lungs more. Hakon took notice and charged him, battleaxe in hand. Before he could move, Hakon slammed into him, picked him up, and slammed the guy's head into his iron chest plate, knocking him out.

By this time the thugs were out cold and the ancient nord warriors stood tall.

"Cut me-" I coughed up blood, "cut me down," Gormlaith came over and used her sword to cut my rope. "Did you kill them?"

"No," replied Felldir, "they're just unconscious."

I tried to walk, but my legs gave beneath me as both my legs had been kicked and burned in the last hour. "Help me get my armor on, as well as my friend's armor, hurry!" I said.

Hakon helped me fit my armor on while, Gormlaith and Felldir equiped the still unconscious Serana. The armor covered the burns, agitating them, but it was better then carrying the sets along with the packs and Serana.

When I had everything, I picked up Serana just like before we got ambushed. I took some effort after what we went through, I would've had one of the heroes to carry Serana but they could fade away at any minute.

"Thank you for your help," I said, they all nodded and disappeard.

With that, I limped out the door and down the street.

**Korra POV**

"Will you stop so I can get on top now, please?!" Bolin yelled as Naga ran down the alley.

"I don't think they're chasing us, so maybe we can stop," Mako said.

"All right," I said, "Naga stop!"

She slowed to a stop and let go of Bolin's shirt, letting him drop to the ground. He got up and hugged his brother, this time dragging me in.

"Thank you! Thank you!" he shouted.

"Next time you have an idea for making money that involves a triad, let me know so I can remind you of this," Mako said, pushing out of his brother's hug.

"Trust me, I'm never going near them again."

"HUN, KAAL, ZOOR!" a young voice echoed down the alley._ Hero, Champion, Legend._

"What was that?" Bolin asked as more three more voices shouted.

"FUS, RO, DAH!" yelled a man, older then the first. _Force, Balence, Push._

"YOL, TOOR, SHUL!" yelled a man, older then the first, younger then the first. _Fire, Inferno, Sun._

"FO, KRAH, DIIN!" yelled a woman. _Frost, Cold, Freeze._

"Why can I understand that?" I asked out loud.

"What do you mean?" Mako asked.

"Somehow I know what these words mean," I explained, "Hun, Kaal, Zoor' means Hero, Champion, Legend, 'Fus, Ro, Dah' means Force, Balence, Push, 'Yol, Toor-"

"We get the idea," Mako interrupted, "Sounds like it's coming from a warehouse in Agni Kai triad territory."

"Lets go," I said, getting on Naga.

"I am not going near those guys, they burn anybody in their way!" Bolin said.

"Just get on," Mako said, not wanting to argue.

The brothers got on and we ran toward the echoes. About five minutes later, we were there and all the triad members were burnt, covered in frost, or thrown against the back wall. We found the boss, knocked out against a support near two ropes and a small blood spatter.

"Who did all this?" I asked, with my fist pointed at his head.

The guy shook his head clear and took in the state of his warehouse, "some guy, we beat up and burned him and his girlfriend, then it all broke loose, three spirits wearing armor and robes showed up and bended air, water, and fire at them, then one of them walked up and slammed my head on his chest plate and I got knocked out."

I punched him, knocking him out again, Bolin called the police to arrest them, while Mako and I looked at the ropes and the blood on the floor.

"Looks like he coughed it up," Mako said, "if he was cut there'd be a blood trail."

"There's another set of ropes over there," I said pointing at the ropes to the right."

"Two people being hurt, spirits show up and protect them, question is where the people are now?"

"Hey guys, I found a book," Bolin said, running over.

I opened the book and I couldn't read any of it, but on the front it had a metal emblem that looked like a dragon.

"Maybe they dropped it on the way out," Mako said, "if so its got a scent, maybe Naga can use it to track them."

We walked outside and I had Naga smell the book, she started to sniff in around the ground, then she looked to the east, we all got on and ran.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long, got distracted by other stories on the site. This is the longest chapter so far, I hope you liked it.**

**If you play Halo like I do and you recognize Kolfe's lines from before he got kicked, then cool.**

**Next chapter, shouldn't take as long, I hope.**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing.**


	4. Chapter 4: Strength and Power

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, got caught up exploring other stories and games, really need to focus on this.**

**Taking ArthurB's blunt suggestion, I'm going to focus on the characters I already have before introducing new ones, but I already had plans to bring in Ulfric, Galmar, Rikke and Tullius, now they're postponed.**

**Disclaimer: I own neither series, not sure what Kolfe counts as, but Firstine is my OC.**

**Korra POV, Agni Kai Triad territory**

As Naga raced down the street following the scent off the book, I noticed some small blood pools on the sidewalk.

"Whoever took down the triad knows how to take a beating, thats for sure," I said out loud.

"I read in the papers, those guys put some people in the hospital with burns and broken bones all over their bodies, if these people are walking around after that, they must be tough as hell!" Bolin added.

"Or they could be limping around, desperately looking for help," Mako said.

"I'm thinking your right, Mako," I said, as Naga slowed down when saw a tall man carrying something in his arms down the street.

When we were a few steps behind him, he turned around and suprised us.

He was carrying a young woman and both of them looked no older then seventeen. Both were wearing some kind of creme colored armor with brown markings, a maroon sash, and blue grey pants. They both had burns on their exposed skin, and the man had blood coming from his mouth.

"If you-" he coughs up blood "-if you've come for a fight, I won't-" cough again "-I won't go down easily."

"We're not here to fight you," I said as I dismounted, "we want to help you."

He smiled, then his knees buckled and he fell to the ground, his friend still in his arms.

"Give me a hand with these two!" I yelled to Mako and Bolin. They both got off Naga, picked up the injured strangers, and put them on Naga's back.

"You take them back to the temple," Mako said, "we'll see you later."

"Yeah, see ya," I replied, then I got on Naga, and started towards the docks.

About two blocks away from the ferry, a police truck randomly pulled up alongside and then pulled in front making Naga stop, then an officer got out.

"Hey, you mind! These two are hurt, and they need help!" I said, waving my arm over the unconscious passengers.

"Well, I got a missing persons report out for those two, and I was just taking their friend out to Air Temple Island, when he saw you," the officer said as a teenager got out of the truck.

He was wearing the same armor as the injured teenagers, but he was wearing a cowl over his face and his exposed arms looked extremely pale.

"Where did you find them?" he asked with concern.

"He was carrying her down the street, they've both been burned and beaten, and the guy looks like he's been coughing up blood," I tell him.

"Do you know who did this?" he asked, concern and anger dripping into his voice.

"A bunch of thugs who got what they deserved," a voice behind me said.

The young man on Naga pushed himself up and looked to the pale boy.

"Good to see you, Gelebor, before I saw Serana, I thought-" he coughs blood onto the sidewalk "-I was the only one sent here," he said, referring to his unconscious friend.

"Good to see you as well Kolfe, I haven't seen Odahviing, but Saikhan was taking me to Firstine," Gelebor replied, pointing at the police officer.

"You never mentioned anyone named Odahviing," Saikhan put in, "is he another friend?"

"Hate to interrupt," I shouted out, "but, these two are hurt and need help. I'm taking them to Air Temple Island, either help me out or move out of the way!"

Gelebor looked at his friends and then at me. "May I travel with you?"

I looked him over, he was wearing the exact same outfit as his friends, creme colored cuirass, boots and gauntlets, maroon sash around his waist, deep blue pants, a backpack, and a cowl that matched his pants covering his head except for his eyes.

He also had some kind of club attached to his hip. It looked like a chunk of ice attached to to a stick made of ice wrapped in leather.

"Only if you tell me why you have your face covered and you promise not to pull out that club," I replied.

Gelebor's eyes widened, then he looked at his friends again. Turning to Saikhan he said, "thank you for taking me this far, but I will go with her from here on."

Saikhan nodded, got back in his truck and drove off. Gelebor pulled his club from his hip and placed it on the ground, then he pulled his cowl off.

His face was just as pale as his arms, his chin and ears were very pointed, and his hair was creme colored and pulled up and back.

"What's with the ears" I asked.

"I'll explain later, but right now, Kolfe and Serana need help."

**Firstine POV**

**Air Temple Island**

"Why do you ask?" I reply, confused.

"The symbol on your scrolls is the insignia of the Air Nomads," Tenzin explained, "and scroll that fell out of your pack, the one my daughter was reading, was a manual for an advanced form."

"My friends and I were exploring an old fort of some kind, inside what looked like a library, we found bookcases full of scrolls, I just felt drawn to the ones with the yellow symbols."

"There were other scrolls?"

"My friends picked them up, and Kolfe, the leader of our little group, walked into a back chamber and found four Elder Scrolls, each with symbols matching the ones from the room before."

"Elder Scrolls?"

"Scrolls that contain recorded history" I explained briefly, not wanting to get into magic,"we each picked up one, Kolfe opened his, then Serana, and Gelebor and I did the same."

"What did you see?" Tenzin asked.

"I had a vision, monks living in mountain top temples, manipulating air, and riding giant beasts, you look like them, are they your people?"

"I am one of the last Airbenders in the world," he replied.

"What happened?" I asked.

"170 years ago, the Air Nomads were nearly wiped out at the beginning of the Great war, my father was the only survivor."

I knew the feeling, but at least his people didn't go down in history as the enemy. "That's why you hope I'm an Airbender?"

"Yes," he replied, moving over to the table with my pack, placing it next to my Stalhrim bow and arrows.

"There's one way to find out," I said, getting out of bed.

"Wait! You're still hurt, and I don't want to put pressure on you," Tenzin said.

"When I picked up that Scroll and saw that vision, I felt some kind of connection, and I think it's Airbending, can you show me how?"

Tenzin sighed. "Very well, follow me."

I put my boots and gauntlets on and began to follow Tenzin out into the hall, when I noticed Jinora, a younger girl, and a boy, likely her siblings, standing outside the door.

"Hi there! I'm Ikki," the younger girl said, "are you an Airbender? Why's your skin so pale? Where are you from?"

Tenzin was about to stop her, before I put my left hand up to him, and knealt down to her. "I'm Firstine, I'm about to find out, my people are all like this, and my homeland is called Skyrim."

"I was about to show her Airbending, you're all welcome to watch if you want," Tenzin announced.

The children nodded, and with them in tow, Tenzin led me out to a courtyard.

"Now, watch and try to do what I do," Tenzin said.

He quickly brought both his arms up and spun his hands around in circles, the air spinning around them, and then thrust both hands forward, sending a blast of air off the direction he faced.

"Okay, here goes nothing," I said.

I repeated his movements, and to my surprise the air bended around my hands just like his, and I sent the air blast off towards a nearby tree. I looked at my hands, then the tree, and lastly, Tenzin and his children, all of them looking astonished.

"You are an Airbender," Ikki squealed, "try this." Then she moved her hands around creating a sphere of air, placing it on the ground, then jumping on top of it and getting into meditative pose.

I copied her movements, and found myself riding a ball of air, trying to keep my balence.

"Be careful!" Tenzin said, still amazed.

"Show me more, please," I said while dismounting the ball.

The young boy jumped up in a spiral, using Airbending to push himself up to an awning.

I jumped as he did and followed him up, just getting my balence.

"FIRSTINE!" a familiar voiced shouted, I turned and saw Gelebor, riding some kind of beast, causing me to lose my balence and fall.

Gelebor ran up and caught me, smiling down at me,"please don't do that again," he said.

"Nice to see you too," I tell him as he helps me to my feet.

"Look at this," I said, performing another air blast, leaving him dumbstruck.

"When did you learn how to do that?" he asked.

"I think it had something to do with the Elder Scrolls we found," I replied.

Tenzin walked up, "you're one of her friends?" he asked.

"Yes, I am Geleb-"

"Hey! Someone want to help me out here," a dark skinned, blue eyed girl said.

I look over to see her dismounting her bear-dog beast see two people draped over its back. People wearing Snow Elf armor.

"That's Kolfe and Serana! What happened to them?!" I yelled, running over.

"I found him carrying her down the street away from a triad hideout. They're both burned, bruised, and he's coughing up blood, now help me carry them inside!" she replied.

Tenzin ran inside and came back with guards, they picked up the unconscious Nords and carried them into the main building, everyone following them.


End file.
